Visita inesperada, sorpresa non grata
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Las amazonas tenían unos asuntos que resolver cerca del Campamento Júpiter y, tras resolverlos, Hylla decide hacerle una pequeña visita sorpresa a su hermana, sin saber que la sorpresa se la llevará ella.


Hylla caminaba por las calles de Nueva Roma. Las amazonas habían tenido que resolver unos asuntos en San Francisco, cerca del Campamento Júpiter. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermana pequeña, Reyna, así que decidió acercarse al campamento romano con las amazonas para verla.

Al llegar al campamento, se encontro con Hazel Levesque, la saludó y habló un rato con ella. Le preguntó por Reyna y la hija de Plutón la llevó al principia; aunque su hermana no estaba allí. La legionaria le dio la dirección de la pretora y le indicó como llegar a su casa antes de marcharse a una clase.

Hylla siguió las indicaciones de Hazel y se enaminó hacia Nueva Roma. La verdad es que le había descrito el camino con todo lujo de detalles, así no pudo perderse. Atravesó la frontera de Término -donde tuvo que dejar las armas a regañadiente- y se encaminó hacia la zona residencial.

Entró en la calle en la que vivía su hermana pequeña y se acercó a la casa con el número que le había dicho Hazel. Se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente, quería que fuese una sorpresa, así que puso una mano sobre el pomo y lo giró.

Hylla sonrió, estaba abierto. Se sorprendió por el descuido de su hermana, pero no le prestó atención, cualquiera puede tener un pequeño descuido de vez en cuando. Empujó la puerta, se coló en el interior y la cerró cuidadosamente, sin levantar ningún sonido.

En el vestíbulo no había nadie, ni siquiera los perros de Reyna. Mejor, si habrían empezado a ladrar y la habrían delatado. Durante un momento se quedó allí de pie, en el vestíbulo sin saber dónde podría estar su hermana.

Pero una breve risotada le despejó las dudas. Hylla sonrió, aquella risa era de Reyna, no cabía duda. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no la oía, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. No pudo evitar que le viniese a la mente un recuerdo del Spa de Circe, una tarde en la que ella y su hermana se divertían con las otras empleadas.

Meneó la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa. Ya sabía donde se encontraba su hermana. Caminó silenciosamente por un pasillo -por el que había salido la risa de Reyna- y no tardó en llegar al salón. La primero que vió fue a Argentum y Aurum, con sus relucientes metales acostados junto a la apagada chimenea. Y lo segundo fue su hermana. Palideció al verla.

Estaba tumbada sobre el sofá, con la espalda apoyada contra el brazo del mueble. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo malo de todo aquello era la situación en la que se encontraba. Sobre Reyna -y demasiado pegado a ella- había un chico delgado y rubio, inclinado sobre suu hermana y aferrando las muñecas de la pretora, que reposaban en el brazo del sofá, sobre la cabeza de la chica.

A Hylla se le vino el mundo encima y el pánico la invadió. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel indeseable a su hermana pequeña? No se lo pensó dos veces, cruzó el salón y tiró de la camisa del tipo aquel hasta lanzarlo de espaldas contra el suelo con un sonoro golpe. Maldijo a Término por haberle quitado las armas.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces? -Le espetó el chico con furia desde el suelo.

Hylla se cabreó aún más. Avanzó con el puño en alto y atacó al chico, quien logró esquivar el golpe en el último segundo. Fue a darle otro, pero el tipo ya estaba en pie, parecía furioso e indignado, pero no más que la reina de las amazonas.

-¡¿Qué tratabas de hacerle a mi hermana, desgraciado?!

La incredulidad sustituyó a la rabia en la cara del chico. Cara que la mayor de las hermanas estaba decidida a partir dolorosamente. Le lanzó otro golpe, que el chico volvió a esquivar, soltando un grito.

-¡Reyna ayúdame!

Hylla estaba decidida. Iba a desollar vivo a aquel desgraciado. No le bastaba con intentar hacerle algo a su hermana pequeña, sino que además iba a utilizarla para zafarse de ella. Con la furia hirviendo en su interior, Hylla se avalanzó sobre el chico, quien se agachó esquivando el golpe y pasó corriendo.

Giró sobre sus talones y vio como el desgraciado rubio se escondía detrás de su hermana, quien tenía la sorpresa pintada en la cara. La pretora levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

-¡Reyna, aparta!

-Hylla, cálmate y . . .

-¡¿Qué me calme?! -estuvo a punto de pegarle un golpe al chico, pero el cuerpo de su hermana se lo impedía, no quería dañarla- Hazte a un lado para que pueda matarlo.

-Tranquila, escúchame. . .

-Reyna aparta. ¡Lo voy a matar!

-Hylla, por favor, no quiero quedarme sin novio.

La reina de las amazonas se quedó estática, procesando las palabras de su hermana pequeña. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Bajó el puño.

-¿Novio? -Preguntó con incredulidad. Se fijó en que su hermana tenía un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas.

-Si. -Asintió Reyna- Hylla, él es Octavio.

-Hola. -El chico levantó la mano a modo de saludo, con una expresión nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos un rato? -Sugirió Reyna. Hylla asintió y la sigió, no sin antes dirijirle a Octavio una mirada intimidante, como diciendo: "Ya te pillaré a solas".


End file.
